The present invention relates to electronic exchanges and, more particularly, to reducing potential inequities when trading using an electronic exchange.
Many exchanges throughout the world implement electronic trading in varying degrees to trade one or more tradeable objects, where a tradeable object refers simply to anything that can be traded. Tradeable objects may include, but are not limited to, all types of traded financial products, such as, for example, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy and metals. A tradeable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange for trading, or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products that is created by the trader. Electronic trading has made it easier for a larger number of people with many different trading strategies to participate in the market at any given time. The increase in the number of potential traders has led to, among other things, a more competitive market, greater liquidity, and rapidly changing prices. Speed and assimilation of information is of great importance, otherwise the risk of loss can be substantially increased.
Exchanges that implement electronic trading are generally based on centralized computers (host), one or more networks, and the exchange participants' computers (client). In general, the host forms the electronic heart of the fully computerized electronic trading system. The host's operations typically cover order-matching, maintaining order books and positions, price information, and managing and updating the database for the online trading day as well as nightly batch runs. The host typically is also equipped with external interfaces that maintain uninterrupted online contact to quote vendors and other price information systems.
Typically, traders can link to the host through one or more networks, where a network can include a direct data line between the host and the client, or where a network can also include other common network components such as high-speed servers, routers, gateways, and so on. For example, a high-speed data line can be used to establish direct connections between the client and the host. In another example, the Internet can be used to establish a connection between the client and the host. There are many different types of networks, and combinations of network types, known in the art that can link traders to the host.
Regardless of the way in which a connection is established, the exchange participants' computers allow traders to participate in the market. They use software that creates specialized interactive trading screens on the traders' desktops. The trading screens enable traders to enter and execute orders, obtain market quotes, and monitor positions. The range and quality of features available to traders on their screens varies according to the specific software application being run.
Each market typically supplies the same information to and requires the same information from every trader. The bid and ask quantities and prices make up the primary market data and everyone logged on to trade can receive this information if the exchange provides it. Similarly, every exchange typically requires that certain information be included in each order. For example, traders typically supply information like the name of the commodity, quantity, restrictions, price and multiple other variables. Without all of this information, the exchange may not accept the order. In general, this input and output of information is the same for every trader.
In general, many market participants follow the same rules for decision-making Given the same inputs (e.g., prices, market conditions, external indicators), a significant population will often come to the same decision regarding whether to buy or sell a certain tradeable object at a certain price. Inside market prices and the exchange order book information are often factors considered in a decision to send an order to the market.
Electronic exchanges typically award order priority based upon a first-in-first-out (FIFO) basis. At these exchanges, orders that are received earlier get a higher priority regardless of when the orders were actually sent. This means that there is a race, and at least a perceived advantage, to be the first in line. The same is true for deleting resting orders, as well such as unmatched limit orders in the exchange order book. Thus, poor network performance can cause a double disadvantage for any market participant. First, a trader or an automated trading system (ATS) will receive market information from the exchange later and, second, orders sent from the trader or ATS to the exchange will have a longer delay.
Having a faster connection to the exchange is therefore of foremost urgency for a large population of traders. However, if one group of traders has faster access to market data and the ability to send transactions faster than another group, this will tend to create an unfair environment, where one or a few participants will turn huge profits while others' ability to compete will be hampered. Similarly, an unfair environment would be created if certain groups of traders were given preferred access to an exchange. For exchanges, this could lead to a situation where many liquidity providers that cannot get preferred access will not compete.
One solution to this problem is to create a unified access policy and system architecture. For example, everyone may receive the same connection to the exchange (e.g., access speed and number of routers/hops/access servers). This concept may work for localized access where all participants are in the same geographic area using private networks (data lines) with stable and predictable transmission speed and latency. However, as soon as an exchange wishes to bring its market to participants outside of a controlled environment, access will no longer be the same for every participant. Communication times between continents may differ appreciably and using other (cheaper) distribution channels like the Internet and highly shared communication channels (such as Frame Relay with Burst) will cause unpredictable (typically higher) latency and lower access speed for a number of market participants. Traders that have a disadvantage will likely not take as much risk and also not participate actively in the market. To make a market really successful, every participant should have equivalent access speed and latency. This furthers competition and will lead to a fair and well-balanced market.
Another solution is to place synchronized clocks at each of the client devices, as disclosed in published U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0026321 A1, published on February 28, 2002. For data sent from the host device to the client devices, the data is sent with a predetermined time (chosen by the operator) to display the data. The synchronized clocks at each of the client devices allow the simultaneous display of data at the predetermined time. Similarly, data sent from the client devices to the host device is time-stamped by the synchronized clocks at the client devices prior to being sent. Using the solution proposed in published U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0026321 A1 reduces some of the inequities when receiving or transmitting data; however, there are several problems with this solution. First, installing synchronized clocks at each of the client devices is costly to implement. Second, since the synchronized clocks are at the client devices, this creates security issues. The clocks may be tampered with since the client devices are uncontrolled. This is especially an issue in the context of trading. Trading typically occurs in a worldwide environment where there are a number of people trading in all sorts of uncontrolled locations. Third, this solution, while possibly suited to the periodic nature of games or contests, is not feasible for the near constant requirements of trading where thousands of transactions are consummated every day.
The advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to one of skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.